A Broken Heart
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Gray recall's a death of a friend, and then a bunch of stuff happen's afterward. Can you tell that I suck at summerys? Yup, this summery sucks! I even spelt summery wrong! God, the only thing I can do is write a decent story! Plz R&R! Yay you if you do!


_**A Broken Heart**_

**Author's note--** Ok, so this is based off of MFoMT, also known as More Friends of Mineral Town, the one for Gameboy advance, SP and not SP! Oh, and "Jen" who is a main character in the story, She is the blonde person you control, also known as Jill! Get it? Good. Ok, on with the story!**--End Authors note**

* * *

Gray lay on his bed in the dark. He closed his tear stained eyes and sighed. He looked up and reflected on the death of a dear friend. 

_Flashback_

_Jen sat at the edge of the beach, waiting for her friend to arrive. _

"_Jen!" A voice from behind her called. _

"_Oh, hey Gray!" Jen replied. Gray ran up to her. He took her hand and helped her up. _

"_Let's go! I've wanted to go fishing ever since I got my new rod!" Jen said, picking up her rod that was lying on the soft sand beneath them. Gray couldn't help but smile at the blonde. _

"_I rented a boat like you asked, and I also borrowed Ann's fishing rod!" Gray told her, showing her Ann's rod. They ran to the boat, climbed in, and sailed off. The sun was nice and warm, so Jen figured she would go swimming first. Gray just said he'd watch._

"_Aww, come on Gray! The water look's nice and cool and refreshing!" Jen pleaded. Gray just shook his head. Jen shrugged. Soon the boat stopped. Jen went into the cabin and changed her clothes. She got onto the edge of the left side of the boat and dove in head first. Gray waited for Jen's blonde hair to rise above the ocean, but she never came up. Gray began to get worried. He climbed down the ladder at the back of the boat. As he jumped in, he noticed that he was standing in shallow water. He looked down at the clear water and saw that he was standing on a huge rock. However, the boat was just off to the right of the rock, so they would never have known that there was a rock right there. Gray wadded through the water, searching for Jen. He saw her lying under water a few feet away from him. Gray ran and picked her up, checking to see if she was breathing. When Gray saw that Jen wasn't breathing, he checked her heart. Tears formed in his eyes as he waited for the beat of her heart. _

"_No, Jen no…Don't be dead Jen please." Gray said holding his friend close to him._

_End Flashback_

Gray was awakened by the sound of Ann's voice and her fist's banging on his door.

"Come on Gray! We have to go if we're gonna make the funeral." Ann's voice told Gray. Gray took a deep breath. He got up from his bed, walked over to and opened the door. He looked at the red head's eyes, and he saw that she had been crying a lot as well.

"Aww, Annie. You're a mess." Gray said hugging her.

"Not nearly as messed as you are!" Ann replied. For the first time in a week, Gray smiled.

"Well, let's go." Ann said, taking Gray's hand and dragging him down the stairs, to the door, and towards the church. Finally, they opened the doors to the church. They walked in to find quite a few people. Karen and her family were there, so was Rick and Popuri (Lillia was at home, for she wasn't feeling well), Elli (Doctor was with Lillia), Kai (unfortunately for Rick), Doug, Duke and Manna.

"Wow. Jen made a lot of friends, I mean, look at all these people." Ann said, gazing around at everyone. The tears started coming back to Gray at the mention of Jen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gray, I forgot." Ann said with sympathy.

"No, no. It's fine, really." Gray said, wiping his eyes. Soon Pastor Carter came and told everyone to line up, for their last wishes. Gray and Ann got the middle of the line. Soon (too soon for Gray) it was Gray's and Ann's turn. Ann walked up to the coffin that Jen slept eternally in.

"Oh Jen, you were one of my very best friends. I was hoping that you would stay longer and maybe the farm wouldn't be a mess still, despite your best efforts. Jen, I thought you were the nicest person alive, and you helped Gray's shyness very much. Jen…good-bye Jen." Ann told the sleeping girl. Now it was Grays turn. Gray slowly walked up to Jen's coffin.

"Jen…You were the best person on earth. The only person I could talk to besides Ann. The greatest friend a guy could have. If only I had known that rock was there. If only I had not come that day. If only… then you would still be alive. It's my entire fault. I feel like…I love you Jen. I love you so much. I'd do anything to make you alive again…I would…" Gray said, tears falling onto Jen's pale blonde hair. Gray bent forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. As Gray walked away from the girl, he felt light headed. Suddenly, Gray fainted. Ann noticed this and ran to his side as fast as he could.

* * *

Ann walked up to a new coffin. This time, Gray's lifeless body lay within it. 

"Oh Gray. You died because…no body knows why. I believe it was from a broken heart. You loved Jen so much, and you felt terrible, as if it had been your fault. Well, now you can always be with her, forever and ever. I just wish you both were still here. Then everything would be perfect. Well…good-bye my friend…good-bye." Ann whispered.

"They seem really sad." A blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah…I feel bad for leaving them, but I had to be with you! I couldn't have you leave me, so I went with you." An orange haired boy replied. In heaven, all the souls can look down upon the ones they cared about, and that was exactly what Jen and Gray were doing.

"Is it true what Ann said? You left because of a broken heart?" Jen asked.

"Very much so! I needed you, so I died because of a broken heart." Gray said. Jen hugged Gray, and he hugged back. They stood there, hugging each other, watching over the people of Mineral Town, and this is how they would stay, forever and ever.

* * *

**Another Author's note-- **Yay you if you liked the story! Yay you if you didn't! Yay you if you are going to review, I love reviews! Ok, so...hope you liked it! Please like it...I kinda just was sitting at the computer, and the idea of Jill, or in this story, Jen, dieing popped right into my head. Ok thanks for reading. YAY EVERYTHING ok sorry bye now! 


End file.
